


Honey and Shea Butter

by gabbyroni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Married Couple, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, Softcore Porn, Vaginal Fingering, change my mind, excuse my Hanamaki Takahiro bias, hanamaki is just so babie and he’s just so underrated 😔, hanamaki’s weakspot is his lap, lowercase intended, poc!reader - Freeform, soft!hanamaki, we NEED more poc readers x character 😤
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyroni/pseuds/gabbyroni
Summary: You and Takahiro decide to take it to the next level. You two loved it and plan on doing it again another time [PWP]
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Honey and Shea Butter

**Author's Note:**

> **Established Relationship + Post Timeskip AU!**

you laid next to takahiro on your king sized bed. his arm wrapped around you and touching your sides. you had your head against his chest as you two watched the news channel, that was currently talking about the weather. takahiro lazily moved his right hand up to your hair and he ran his fingers through your curls, massaging your scalp gently. you sighed. _that feels good..._

“does it?” hiro says.

your eyes widen, a signal that snapped you back into reality. _did he—did he just read my_ _mind..?_

“yeah, it does...”

takahiro smiled softly as he continued to look at the tv. “’m glad.”

you pouted a little. you sat up and turned your face around to face takahiro. he looked up at you, his face expressing confusion. his arm snaked over to his side and his left hand gripped against the remote to the tv. he turned off the tv and tossed it away from the two of you.

“babe? what’s the matter?”

you crawled on top of takahiro and you sat in his lap. you watched his face warm up. as much as he knew well that you two are literally married, he still couldn’t help blush and get off guard when he sees you do these things.

“babe..”

you lay your head against his shoulder.

“yeah, hiro?”

takahiro averts his gaze to the pillow that was next to them.

“you know my lap is a weak spot. everytime you sit in my lap i—i get all awkward and...yeah.”

“but you like it when i sit in your lap, don’t you? i mean, your reaction tells me everything, ya know.”

“well yeah, that’s true..”

takahiro looks at you and he looks into your (e/c) eyes. you slowly start to roll your hips, inpatient and wanting more. you voluntarily moan softly and you look into hiro’s beady grey eyes. his hands snake down to your hips and he grips your waist firmly. “so, you really want me, huh?”

“i’ve wanted you ever since high school.”

hiro chuckled, “and now you have me.”

“you’re right about that.”

takahiro continues to look into your eyes for a good few minutes before he squeezes your hips.

“wanna make out?”

“you already know my answer, hiro.”

you smile and lean closer to takahiro. takahiro leaned closer to you. your faces were so close to each other that you could feel his breath tickle your cheeks. he pressed his lips against yours and you followed suit. you two tenderly kissed each other as moonlight illuminates the night outside. you ran your left hand through takahiro’s hair as you kissed him. he deepens the kiss and shoved his tongue into your mouth. you open your mouth for hiro and you moan softly. your tongues danced and you two craved more. you pull away from hiro to catch your breath. you both were panting. one’s breath heavier than the other.

“y/n..”

“yeah...?”

hiro blushes a little bit. “i need some help..”

you continue to look up at takahiro then your attention averted down to takahiro’s hard on cock. it bulges through his sweatpants and he simply looks away. “hard just from a kiss?”

“no, i’m hard because you kept moaning.”

“fair enough.”

you move your hands towards his bulge and you rest your hands on his bulge. “so, what do you want me to do?”

“jerk me off...”

“okay, hiro.”

he pulls down his sweatpants and his briefs to reveal his hard and pulsating cock. the veins slightly visible and it started to leak of pre-cum. your eyes widen at the sight and you became hesitant. _he’s THIS big??? and he never showed me? oh god..._

you swallowed thickly and you wrap your delicate hands around his big cock. gripping it firmly yet gently so that you didn’t seem like squeezing the life out of it, you start to stroke takahiro’s cock, messing with the slit with your thumb. you didn’t know whether or not to give him a blowjob. you’ve heard things about oral from your gynecologist and you’ve heard about the stis that come with putting a dick in your mouth. you stopped for a minute and you began to contemplate whether or not you should do it. takahiro ran a hand through your curls and you looked up at him.

“babe, if you don’t wanna give me a blowjob, don’t force it. ’m not like issei. you know that.”

you gaped at hiro, blinking twice before closing your lips shut.

“issei? wait, are you saying that he’d force me to give him a blowjob?”

“well, um no? it’s not like—non-consensual or anything, y’know. he’d ask if you’re okay with it first. it’s kinda hard to say no though. his eyes are like—really hypnotizing.”

“oh.”

you look back down at takahiro’s cock. 

“babe, just do what you’re comfortable doing.”

“okay.”

you smile faintly before you resume jerking hiro off. you heard him groan and he bucks his hips, causing his dick to rub against the palms of your hands. he was probably desperate for more friction. you smiled then you slowly started to increase the pace. with one hand, you played with his balls and you continued stroking his cock with the other. a string of groans came out of his mouth and he bucks his hips again. you increased the pace of your strokes, going faster as he starts to get close to his limit. his core filled with heat and getting ready to explode. he coils. he groans and then he cums in your hands, staining them with his semen.

takahiro quickly grabs a tissue out of the tissue box and he wipes your hands clean. he balls it up and tosses it into the bin that you two keep next to your bed. he sighs and you watch as the cum drizzled down, coating his balls a little bit. you smile.

you start to strip off your clothes. you remained in your bra and panties. takahiro was already half nude so he just slipped off his shirt. the both of you took a minute to look at each other’s bodies. both contrasting with color. you had more melanin while hiro had less. but he liked that you had more melanin then he did. he didn’t discriminate over that. besides, you’re human just like he is. and you two shared your love from your second and third years of highschool. takahiro smiled and he pulled you into a hug, his warmth warming you up and making you flush in your cheeks. you hug him back. he soon lets go of you and you let go of him. you look down at your crotch then you look up at hiro. you awkwardly start to pull down your panties, kicking them off. you unclipped your bra and shrugged it off. takahiro gaped at you. his smile widen and his blush deepens.

“babe, you look so beautiful,” the pinkette says.

you smile softly at hiro and you crawl over to him.

“thank you, hiro.”

“hey, so.. do you want me to help you out too? i know you’re probably impatient.”

“so like, do you wanna finger me?”

“basically, yeah.”

“well um... okay.”

you lay down on the mattress with your legs spread for your beautiful husband. he leans over to the drawer of the nightstand and he opens it. he takes out a bottle of lube and some condoms then he closes the drawer. he pulls out one condom and he tears the packet open. he pulls out the condom then he starts to roll it out on his hands. he opens the lube with his left thumb and he pours a fair amount onto his fingers. he then closes the bottle and he tosses it nearby.

“hiro? why the condom on your fingers?”

“you know what the gynecologist said. you can produce juices that might not be good for me.”

“but they said only if you’re.. ya know... licking me and stuff. he never said your fingers are gonna get infected.”

“’m being smart about this. do you want to catch stis?”

you remained silent.

“okay then.”

“listen, just let me take care you of you. you’re my wife and you deserve the most.”

you sighed and you braced for what you were about to experience. hiro slowly moves his fingers towards your pussy, ghosting them over it. you felt some lube drop onto your pussy and you shuddered. he slips his two fingers in slowly. the obscene noise of squelching flooded the room along with a long and drawn out moan coming from you. his smile turned into a smirk. his dick twitched at your moans. they were so lewd. it only fueled him more. he pushed his fingers into you completely and you sigh. you wiggled around hiro’s fingers, moaning softly as they brush against a spot that ached. “you ready, babe?”

you nod.

takahiro slowly moves his fingers in and out, drawing lots of quiet moans from you. he was amazed at how wet you already were, going back to the wet spot on your panties. he kept at this for some time. your moans increased with volume, alerting takahiro that you were close. your core started to pile up with heat. hiro moved his fingers to a certain spot that drew out a moan from you. he leaned down to kiss your forehead then he curled his fingers in that spot. your eyes widened and you moaned loudly. cum seeped out of your wet and drooling cunt, staining the sheets below. he pulled his fingers out then he took off the condom and threw in into the trashbin.

takahiro chuckled, “felt good, didn’t it?”

you nod sluggishly at hiro with a soft smile. he sat next to you and sighed. you sat up and you slowly crawled onto hiro’s lap. you straddled him and looked into his eyes. he looked up ay yours and a hint of concern caught his eyes.

“hiro.”

“yeah?”

“i wanna do it.”

takahiro looked at you then he placed his hands on your shoulders. “you sure? i mean, are you sure you’re ready for this?”

you simply nod at him. your eyes showed a little confidence, telling him that you can handle it. he lets go of your shoulders then he pulls out another condom from the box. he rips the packet open then pulls out the condom. with a groan, he slips the condom onto his dick then he grabs the lube. he pours some onto his dick then he closes it and tosses it somewhere on the bed. he aligns his throbbing dick with your pussy. you place your hands on hiro’s shoulders. he guides you onto his dick and you slowly slide down on it. your eyes widened and you let out a high pitched moan. the tip entered you and soon half of his dick entered you. takahiro’s dick stretched out a little bit of your hymen but it didn’t make anything bleed. you slid down onto hiro’s cock some more until he was buried inside your red and velvety walls. you sigh and whimper as you shift around hiro to try and get comfortable and used to his dick. your ass rested on his thighs. he looked at you with a smile and you smiled back. you start to move up and down takahiro’s dick, earning a groan from him and a moan from you. you looked up at the ceiling as you bounced on your husband’s cock, taking in the warmth.

 _“ngh.._ you’re taking me so well, babe...”

you pant heavily and let out high pitched moans as his dick hits your g-spot a few times. you were already close to coming. your core began building up with heat and your pussy started to leak of your overflowing juices. a few more thrusts into your g-spot and you came all over hiro’s dick.

“babe..”

 _“hah.._ _ah.._ yeah...?”

“i haven’t... came yet..”

_fuck, he really wants to kill me, doesn’t he?_

you sigh and you sluggishly start to bounce on takahiro’s dick. the overstimulation was getting to you and your already drained pussy had to endure some more pleasure. hiro’s groans got more frequent. he was reaching his limit. you were also reaching your limit for the second time. takahiro groaned then he came inside the condom. his dick hit your g-spot hard and soon after, you came on hiro’s dick for a second time. you slowly slipped off of his dick, moaning softly then you laid down on the mattress. hiro sat up and grabbed the lube and condoms and he pulled the drawer open. he puts them back into the drawer then he closes it. hiro pulls the condom off his dick and he tosses it in the trash. he lays next to you, pulling the blankets over you two.

“y’know, tuesday wasn’t looking too great for me but you just made it a lot better.”

you giggled. hiro wrapped his arm around you and pulled you even closer to him.

“i’m glad i was able to help cheer you up.”

takahiro looked down at you and smiled.

“i love you.”

you smiled back at him with closed eyes.

“i love you too.”


End file.
